Kai Nitro
Kai is a Independent Mage, he is searching for the Knight in Crimson Armor that killed his Family when he was 8 years old. His desire to take revenge and to kill the Crimson Knight gave him the willpower to learn magic and till today he is training really hard so one day he can defeat the man that ruined his life. The Dark Guild The Masked Truth was founded because of his ideology and actions. Appearance Kai is a muscular young man of average height, with black hair and red eyes. On his back he has a scar from the Crimson Knight. He wears a gas mask to protect himself from the smoke of his explosions and a red magical eye patch that gives him the ability to see through the fire and smoke. Katsushiinji2.jpg|Kai with mask showing his typical attitude tattoo.png|Kai´s tattoo Personality Kai is a crude, violent, arrogant, proud and aggressive person. Brutal and bloodthirsty, Kai smiles eerily when finding himself in the middle of a battle. His personality reflects his fighting style: mercilessly assaulting the opponent and having no regard for nearby objects, merely destroying them with his power. Despite this, he's quite talented in fighting, using his in various ways besides attacking. He's also very intelligent, being capable of strategic planning. History Kai was born in a small unknown village in the Pergrande Kingdom in the Year X773. With the age of 5 he discovered his magic abilities but was not capable of using them. When Kai was 8 years old his Family was brutally murdered by the knight in crimson armor. He tried to run away but was wounded on his back, that's why he has a big scar there. Before the Knight was able to kill Kai he was saved by Dante Bontemaru a Wizard that later helped him develop his magic. Since the Knight was a member of a legal guild of Bosco, Kai developed hatred against legal guilds that are corrupted. With the age of 16 years Kai mastered his magic and was also strong enough to beat his Dante. He left his foster father to revenge his family. On his journey from the Pergrande Kingdom to Fiore he managed to defeat many different corrupted Legal Guilds single handedly. He also joined a Dark Guild in Stella but after just one month he left since the guild was full of weaklings. Equipment Mask: '''He wears a mask so he is immune to the smoke of his explosions '''Magical eye patch: Gives him the ability to see through the fire and smoke. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Master Tactician: '''Though seemingly brutish, Kai is highly intelligent. Physical Attributes '''Immense Strength: Kai possesses immense physical strength. Immense Speed: 'Kai possesses immense physical speed. '''Immense Durability: '''Kai possesses immense physical durability. '''Immense Stamina: '''Kai possesses immense physical stamina. '''Phenomenal ' 'Reflexes: '''Kai possesses way above average physical reflexes. '''Extraordinary ' '''Agility: '''Kai possesses way above average physical agility. '''Keen Intelect: Kai has proven to be extremely smart and strategic. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power and Energy: '''Kai possess a vast amount of Magic Power and Energy. '''Obliteration Magic: *'Detonation Magic:' Detonation Magic allows Kai to cast and create explosions. With this type of magic he can cast fireballs and giant shock waves. Kai has proven to be master of this magic by developing a vast amount of different techniques with different uses. With this kind of magic it is no challenge to bring chaos to destruction on a big scale. The casting range seems to be around 1.5 kilometer (1.2 miles) .This Magic can also be in a defense way since its possible to detonate even the magic of enemies. By touching Kai the person gets a mark on his hand which then will explode after 5 seconds. Due to this magic Kai is immune to fire and shock waves. **'Boost:' Kai throws his hands back and uses small explosions to lift himself sky or to increase his speed on the ground. **'Stunner:' Kai casts a sphere of light between his hands that explodes into a large scale flash. **'Explosion Gun:' He shoots explosion out of his Index Finger, these explosion are not deadly but can hurt a lot. **'Explosion Laser:' He collects energy and fires it in a laser which then as soon as it connects to its target creates a giant explosion. **'Armor Breaker:' Kai stretches out one of his hands and uses his other hand to form a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand. Kai then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm. ***'Auto-Shotgun: '''A rapid-fire version of Armor Breaker its purpose is to hit as many enemies as possible on a wide range. **'Impact Detonation:' Kai takes to the air with "Boost" and builds up his momentum as soon as he reaches his target an giant explosion gets released. **'Burning Sky: Kai casts an explosion which lets explode the sky. This magic is effective against enemies who fly. **'Giant Firewall: '''Kai casts multiple giant explosion that form a giant firewall between him and his enemy. **'Highly Flammable Explosion: 'Kai casts an explosion that has basically no shock wave but can burn down cities and woods in seconds. **'Timebomb: Kai marks surfaces with his Magic's power as soon as the time has passed the marks will explode. The higher the amount of the bigger also the explosion. **'Exploding Tornado:' By first moving one arm backwards with the hand open, describing an arc in the air, and then rapidly bringing it back before him with a now closed palm, Kai engulfs the area in front of him into a massive explosion, surging up high and extending vertically, which is notable for taking the form of a spiraling column. This causes great damage to the targeted spot; at the same time, the blast sends nearby objects and people alike flying away, scattering them in the surrounding area. **'Devastating Shot:' This a extremer version of AP Shot with Devastating Shot it is possible to drill through an entire mountain. **'Big Bang:' Kai most powerful attack, it is actually a forbidden spell since he was requested by the magic council to not use this magic. Big Bang casts a giant explosion that can easily destroy cities and mountain ranges. *'Implosion Magic:' Implosion Magic allows Kai to let objects, creatures and magic implode. This kind of Magic is way harder to master than the detonation magic. Kai uses Implosion Magic when stealthiness is necessary and he can not risk to be seen or noticed. He also uses this magic to deny the magic of his enemies. **'Implode:' It allows Kai to let everything implode by which they disappear and don´t cause any damage to near people or objects. Katsuki_flying.gif|Boost Stun_Grenade.gif|Stunner Ace_Fire_Gun.gif|Explosion Gun AP_Shot.gif|Armor Breaker AP_Shot_Autocannon.gif|Auto-Shotgun Borsalino_vs_Zephyr.gif|Explosion Laser Howitzer_Impact.gif|Impact Detonation Explosion2.jpg|Burning Sky Screenshot_2018-08-24 PietSmiet.jpg|Giant Firewall HFE.png|Higly Flammable Explosion Landmine_Magic.png|Timebomb Fire_tornado.png|Exploding Tornado village-explodes.jpg|Devastating Shot Screenshot_20170716-070700.png|Big Bang implosion.gif|Implode Quotes Trivia *Kai(gyōi) = Obliterator and Nitro(glycerin) *His Birthday is on 23th August Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Explosion Magic User Category:Caster Magic Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages